The present invention relates to aquatic sport and more particularly to a buoyant raft which is towed behind a motor boat.
It is well known to tow an inner tube from an automobile tire behind a motor boat with a tow rope while a rider sits in the circular middle space in the inner tube.
On larger inner tubes, a rider has a tendency to fall through the center space or has to make an effort to prevent this from occurring.
It is known in the art to provide inner tubes with covers, thereby providing a bottom which prevents the rider from slipping through the center space.
One such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,270 which shows a flat bottom strapped to an inner tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,239 shows an apparatus consisting of an inner tube, a cover, and a tow strap. The apparatus has several deficiencies, particularly in the tow strap which can easily become twisted and knotted in such a way that it is impossible to untie a tow rope. Also, the cover consists of a single unit which because of the annular upper portion is difficult to manufacture.
Prior art hitches used for attaching tow ropes have proven to be totally inadequate. In particular, no hitch has heretofore been devised which will allow towing in either of two opposite directions. While ordinarily a tow rope is attached to the front as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,239, it may be desirable to attach the tow rope at the front and pull the apparatus from the rear, by allowing the tow rope to pass under the apparatus. No prior art hitch or strap allows for bi-directional towing.